Foresight
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Aomine dan Kise. Hitam dan putih. Luas dan sempit. Serta mimpi dan nyatanya. [Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Go Away] Conditional Sentence Trilogy: Type 1, Future Condition.


Kau tahu, kata 'selamat tinggal' hanya bisa diucapkan dalam tiga situasi saja.

Yang pertama—ketika seseorang akan meninggal dan kau takkan pernah lagi bisa melihatnya.

Yang kedua—ketika kau terlanjur menyimpan benci dan dendam pada satu orang hingga kau tak ingin lagi melihat rupanya.

Dan yang ketiga—ketika kau merasa bahwa jarak di antara kalian terlalu lebar hingga tak sanggup lagi ia kau lihat walau sekedar bayangnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Foresight**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**For FFC: Go Away**

**Warning: Overdramatisir, possibly ooc, latar cerita tidak jelas, dan typos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Conditional Sentence Type 1: Future Condition**

"_Masa depan ada dalam genggaman tanganmu dan hanya kau yang bisa mengubahnya."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Aomine membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia hanya disambut oleh putih.

Tahu-tahu ia berdiri, sendirian. Di kanan-kirinya, ia toleh, tak terdapat apapun. Depan dan belakangnya sama pula kosongnya. Sepi, monoton, statis, dan hanya putih.

'_Tempat apa ini?'_

Sambil bertanya dalam hati, pemuda itu menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menelusuri ruang putih yang bagai tanpa batas ini. Aneh, dari tadi ia seperti cuma berputar-putar saja. Apakah tempat ini seperti semacam dimensi yang tak berujung? Atau tempat ini yang terlalu persis di setiap sisinya hingga Aomine tak dapat mengelak dari ilusi optik yang dibuatnya?

Aomine terus berjalan dan berjalan. Melangkahkan kaki tanpa arah dan tanpa peduli pula, tak perlu panik karena ini bukan labirin dengan sekat-sekat yang rumit. Hanya saja, entah kenapa hamparan dimensi putih layaknya milk puzzle ini membuat perasaan Aomine makin tak enak saja.

Seolah tempat ini akan menjadi sebuah pertanda—

"—_Ouww!"_

Terlalu sibuk berpikir, tanpa sadar kepalanya menghantam sesuatu. Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan—oh, wow, manik biru kelamnya sedang berhadapan dengan benda yang aneh saat ini.

Sebuah kotak hitam yang sangat besar—benda pertama yang ia temui di dalam ruang putih ini.

Aomine mengamati kotak hitam itu penuh rasa curiga. Kotak hitam ini cukuplah besar, bahkan pemuda seukuran Aomine akan muat bila dimasukkan ke sana. Namun bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari keberadaan kotak ini sedari jauh tadi, melainkan malah menabraknya dengan kepala batunya?

Mau tak mau, ia harus mengakui perkataan Momoi—kepalanya itu memang kepala batu. Dan sekarang ia bersyukur karena berkat itu kepalanya tidak benjol sama sekali meski baru tertabrak keras dengan sebuah kotak hitam aneh dengan material tidak jelas ini.

Kembali kepada sang kotak, Aomine mulai penasaran akan isinya. Dan tunggu dulu—bagaimana caranya ia membuka kotak hitam mencurigakan ini bila sebuah lipatan atau retakan kecil saja tak bisa ia temukan?

"…_?"_

Tiba-tiba saja, Aomine merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di lehernya. Sebuah kalung, dengan bandul aneh yang menggantung di rantainya. Tunggu dulu. Benda kuning ini—kunci? Dan sejak kapan ia mengenakan sebuah kalung?

Tempat ini benar-benar tidak wajar.

Aomine makin sangsi saja dan ia segera mencabut kalung itu dari lehernya (ah, warna kuning keemasan itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu). Diamatinya bandul kuning keemasan itu lebih jelas dan—tentu saja, itu memang sebuah kunci. Hmm, kunci apakah ini? Kunci untuk kotak hitam inikah? Tapi kan kotak ini sama sekali tidak memiliki lubang untuk—

'PYASSSHH!'

Sebuah cahaya keemasan berpendar dari kunci berwarna senada tersebut. kontan, kotak hitam itu mencair perlahan, lumer bagaikan lelehan es dan jatuh menodai hamparan putih bagaikan tinta hitam yang menodadi lembaran kertas. Makin lama makin meluruh, habis menggenang dalam dataran putih bagaikan kolam yang menghitam.

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Ia ingin tahu, apakah kotak hitam itu mencair lalu mengeluarkan harta dari dalam kungkungannya—atau mungkin hanya kotak kosong biasa—atau malah mengeluarkan monster—ah, ia ingin tahu.

Namun pemandangan yang selanjutanya ia lihat benar-benar sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam perkiraannya di atas.

Kotak hitam itu kini telah mencair seluruhnya. Menyisakan kolam hitam yang genangannya makin meluas saja. Sementara di tengah-tengah hitam kelam itu terduduk seseorang dengan helai pirang yang begitu cerah—kontras dengan cairan hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, namun dengan mata kuning madu yang tak lagi secerah dulunya.

Napas Aomine makin tercekat.

"_K—kise?"_

Pemuda pirang yang namanya ia panggil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu tersenyum sekenanya.

"_Aominecchi. Kita bertemu lagi."_

Ah ya, lama ia tak berjumpa dengan si kepala pirang ini. Sejak _inter high_, huh? Sejak ia dan Kise—

—lupakan. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa Kise ada di sini—terlebih lagi dalam kotak hitam mencurigakan tadi?

Belum sempat Aomine bertanya, tubuh Kise terseret pelan ke bawah. Seolah tenggelam dan disedot oleh cairan hitam yang tadinya membentuk kotak itu. Apa-apaan ini? Tadi kotak dan sekarang lumpur hisap?

"_Kise!"_ Aomine berteriak _"Kita harus mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Pegang tanganku!"_

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"_Aominecchi, aku ditakdirkan untuk tenggelam di dalam lubang hitam ini."_

Ucapan pasrah itu, wajah yang seolah menyerah itu, semuanya mengingatkannya pada—

'_Aominecchi, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku tidak inign melawanmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu.'_

Tsk. Cukup.

"_Jangan bercanda, Kise! Cepat raih tanganku!"_

Aomine makin kalap saja. Tempat ini sudahlah aneh. Terlalu putih, terlalu luas, dan lebih aneh lagi dengan cairan hitam serupa lumpur serta Kise yang makin terbenam di dalamnya. Jangan bercanda.

"_Lalu apa, Aominecchi? Kau menyuruhku meraih tanganmu, lalu kau akan pergi menjauh_ _tanpa melihatku—lagi?"_

Ah, itu lagi. Ya, Aomine tahu.

Mereka memang sama-sama punya masalah yang belum terselesaikan di inter high.

Tapi—sungguh. Sekarang ini bukanlah saatnya untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal itu! Kise harus segera keluar dari sana—kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk meluruskan segala hal.

"_Kau tak pernah mengerti, Aominecchi."_ Tubuh Kise makin menghilang saja dari balik tinta hitam itu. _"Kita begitu berbeda. Lihatlah, ruangan putihmu begitu luas bagai tanpa batas. Sementara aku? Tempatku hanyalah sebuah kotak hitam sempit yang bisa dengan mudah ditelan oleh cahayamu."_

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Ugh, tidak dengan filosofi, Kise. Tidak sekarang.

"_Seberapa keras pun aku mengerjar, Aominecchi tak akan pernah tergapai. Karena ketika aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, Aominecchi akan berlari lebih cepat dariku."_

Kise meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Jauh. Ya, begitu tak terjangkau karena tidak detiknya jarak mereka malah semakin melebar. Makin tak terkejar karena Aomine memang tidak pernah berhenti. Tak pernah terlihat karena Aomine tak pernah lagi peduli.

Aomine tahu betul bahwa ia terlihat begitu buruk dari sudut pandang Kise.

Namun bukan begitu. bukan berarti Aomine berlari karena ia jengah. Bukan berarti ia tidak berbalik karena tak peduli. Bukan berarti ia mgnurungkan gapaian tangannya karena rasa benci.

Bukan hanya Kise saja yang merasa begitu sulit untuk menjangkau Aomine. Bukan hanya Kise yang merasakan sakit saat berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang tak terjangkau. Bukan hanya Kise yang ingin berhenti dan menyerah.

Aomine pun pernah mencoba.

"_Karena itu, Aominecchi. Biarkan aku menjauh, biarkan aku pergi. Aku… aku tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Karena itu, sekali ini saja—aku ingin mengatakannya…"_

Ia tenggelam, kelam. Makin termakan hingga Aomine hanya dapat melihat sisa kepala kuning yang sedetik kemudian tertelan cepat oleh kelamnya hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KISEEEE!"

Aomine membelalakkan mata. Napasnya menderu, keringatnya mengalir deras. Tangannya tergapai meraih udara dan jantungnya terasa sesak sekali. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap jam weker yang masih menunjukkan waktu pagi buta.

Ia ada di kamarnya.

Itu berarti, yang tadi hanya mimpi kah?

"…_Aominecchi, aku…"_

Tidak. Itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

Ia tahu, Kise memang akan segera pergi. Kise sudah akan menyerah. Dan bila ia tidak berbalik untuk mengejarnya, Kise akan benar-benar pergi dan menghilang seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu.

Tapi tidak, Aomine tidak sedang berada di dalam mimpinya. Ia ada di dunia nyata ini, dan itu artinya ia dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil mantel sekenanya, melupakan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun dari tidur, memakai sepatu tanpa peduli pada kaos kaki, lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Di detik berikutnya, ia berlari menuju ke tempat yang ia hapal betul jalannya.

Kise boleh saja putus asa, pasrah dan menyerah. Kise boleh saja terjatuh tanpa punya kekuatan untuk bangkit lagi. Dan menurut Aomine, Kise yang menangis karena kekalahan itu sama sekali tidak payah.

Kalau Kise tak lagi bisa melakukan apapun, Aomine bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuknya—walau kalau ia melakukannya sekarang, rasanya benar-benar seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

"…_aku menyukai Aominecchi."_

Heh.

Walau angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, Aomine tak bisa menghentikan lengkungan bibirnya yang makin lama makin melebar saja. Larinya makin berakselerasi, cengirannya makin terlihat jelas saja.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku sudah tahu—Kise bodoh, AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU TAHU~!"

Walau Aomine tahu bahwa ia terlambat di masa lalu, namun ia juga tahu bahwa ia masih belum benar-benar terlambat ketika melihat sosok Kise yang tertawa sambil menangis di ambang jendela kamarnya sana ketika mendengar teriakan Aomine.

* * *

**Condtional Sentence Type 1: Foresight**

**END**

* * *

**Omake:**

Di tengah momen tembak-menembak yang so sweet serta mengharukan tersebut, tiba-tiba kepala Aomine ditumpahi oleh tumpahan air yang deras. Walhasil, sang pemuda dekil yang makin dekil gegara habis bangun tidur langsung ngebut lari ke rumah Kise itu menjadi makin dekil saja karena ketumpahan air.

Lho, hujan ya?

Aomine mendongak ke atas langit. Eh, langitnya masih terang saja tuh. Kok tahu-tahu ada air—ih, mana baunya kayak air bekas cucian piring pula?

Dua detik kemudian, tak tahunya ada sebuah ember hitam yang menghantam telak ke tempurung kepalanya.

"ANJROT—SAPA ITU!" Aomine murka.

"WOII JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! KAMU PIKIR JAM BERAPA INI!?"

Ternyata ada emak-emak dengan roll rambut dan koyo di pelipisnya, ngamuk penuh emosi ke arah Aomine. Hanjer, pasti dia nih yang main siram sembarangan tadi.

Aomine—sebagai pemuda berslogan 'ih-pokoknya-yang-bisa-ngalahin-gue-cuma-gue-sendiri' tentunya tak mau kalah dari sang ibu-ibu dan memilih untuk meladeninya adu bacot. Suasana pun ricuh seketika.

Di balik jendela kamarnya, Kise ngakak gelindingan sampai nangis-nangis.

* * *

**End of Omake**

* * *

**A/N: Ga jadi galo, ternyata. #plak! Ih serius, saya juga ga paham ini saya ngetik apaan. Maunya bikin yang galo, tapi jadinya malah gini. Dan lagi, ini plotnya ga jelas abis maksudnya apaan. Yah intinya Aomine lagi mimpi gitu deh, terus gitu itu. #plak! Btw, ini saya telat ga sih ngumpulin fic ini tanggal segini? Saya lupa ama tanggal deadlinenya soalnya orz Dan lagi, ini masih ngena ga sih sama tema challengenya? QwQ**

**Kritiknya, tolong? Siapa tahu ada impruf, sapa tahu juga deskripsinya masih ngebosenin dan monoton abis kaya fic yang banyak mungkin mungkinnya itu hahahahahahahahahahahh #dik**

**Btw ini saya mau bikin trilogi di KnB ini, pake konsep conditional sentence. Dua fic lagi akan dibikin kalo saya sempet. Kalo lagi iseng, nanti silahkan main~**

**Tertanda,**

**Seorang mahasiswa yang lagi kena deadline makalah, seorang author yang kena tag di colab fandom YGO, seorang artist yang lagi kena jatah entry buat gambar cover grup, seorang penjaja yang lagi bingung mau jual pin Kurobasu tapi ga ada yang beli—**

—**dan seekor jelmaan Kuriboh yang mulai sekarang resmi jadi Ratu Bulu. #apaini**

**The Fallen Kuriboh **

**(PS: Ada yang mau beli pin Kurobasu buatan saya? #plak!)**


End file.
